User talk:Lleowen
Unwarranted Praise :::Possible solution, for at least some of us... Well, I've got a message that my key is wrong when I used my main acc (outside US), but when I tried registering it with US one... Well, downloading now... :) I hope this helps you guys'n'girls Toshley 23:24, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanx Toshley it worked for me the first time when I used it with a US one. Thanks for sharing the info ^_^ Rikku300 12:13, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Heya, I've also had problems with the code like Jamekae. I've entered it exactly how it is and it says that its invalid. I was also wondering if there was any chance of getting another code, because I'm deeply disapointed that the one I recived doesn't work. Rikku300 14:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Rikku, there have been a handful of codes that for some reason or another aren't working. I have tried to get my grubby paws on some new codes, but it looks unlikely. My advice is to keep trying, as that fixed at least 2 issues in the past. But if not, I apologize - as the keys are set to expire this weekend.-- Doug (talk) 21:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ok I'll keep trying it to see if it works. Thanx Rikku300 21:44, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Dear Doug, thankyou ever so much a thousand times over for giving out a bunch of keys for the LittleBigPlanet beta! I'm certain you've made a lot of peoples days today, including mine and a few mates! Looking forward to jumping in and making a big (somewhat organised) mess! --J0shu 02:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Great! I'm glad you had a great time! -- Doug (talk) 21:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Thank you Doug, I won one of the LBP Beta keys. However, the email that was sent the code has been inactive for sometime, and I did not feel it was necessary to update is as it was announced that the codes would be given to us on our talk pages. If you are able to, resend the email that was sent to me to Ritsusei@gmail.com please. --Ritsusei 03:27, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Check your gmail account :) -- Doug (talk) 21:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got a same issue as Ritsusei, my email address has been active all the time, but for some strange reasons an email from you isn't there yet. I would be glad if you could resend the mail to mblichew at gmail.com . Thanks a lot --Toshley 07:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Tosh- check your mail :) -- Doug (talk) 21:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Dear Doug, you've made my day for selecting me to take part in the beta. However, with the code I was given it tells me that it's an invalid key, is there any chance of receiving another? Or must I wait until the official release to get a piece of the action? Thanks a bunch. Jamekae 09:00, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Jamekae, sorry for the inconvenience :(. it seems we received a few bad codes, and there just isn't enough time to get new ones, but if I do hear from Sony, I will keep you guys posted. -- Doug (talk) 21:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC)